Child health is the product of a complex web of socio-demographic, prenatal, family, and neighborhood factors. Yet, few nationally representative datasets contain measures from all of these domains. We propose to augment the national Fragile Families and Child Well-being survey data with medical records information and neighborhood measures to create an unparalleled resource for addressing important questions about the health of children, particularly those in high risk families. We will use the enhanced data to describe infant and child health in the United States and construct risk profiles highly associated with poor child health. [unreadable] [unreadable] AIM 1: Augment the Fragile Families survey data by collecting and merging additional data from hospital birth records of the Fragile Families mothers and babies. [unreadable] [unreadable] AIM 2: Augment the Fragile Families survey data by geo-coding the individual records and attaching neighborhood measures. [unreadable] [unreadable] AIM 3: Conduct descriptive analyses of infant and child health using the enhanced data.